A Very Hogwarts Musical
by Patronydoe77
Summary: *OneShot* HP/AVPM Trying my hand at Hogwarts doing AVPM story. After Harry defeats Voldemort the students of Hogwarts put together a little something to celebrate. DH disregarded.


A/N: I just had to do one, so this is my version. It might be continued, I just don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own AVPM. *sigh*

A Very Hogwarts Musical

Act 1 Parts 1&2

Ron and Hermione stood in front of him both grinning wildly.

"I don't want to go." Harry complained. Neither one of his friends however would have any of it. They each grabbed one of his arms and attempted to drag him through the tower, thankfully it was empty.

"Harry, they worked really hard on this for the past two months. They did it for you. They expect you to be there." Hermione argued.

"Well, I'm done doing what is expected of me," Harry retorted, breaking free of their grasps and throwing himself on to one of the couches. "Voldemort's dead, what else do they want!" Both Ron and Hermione sobered up at this.

"Come on, mate. It'll be fun. I've watched them practice, it's really funny."

Harry glared at them and got the feeling if he didn't comply then they were going to force him one way or another and being newly out of the hospital, his patience was a little thin. "Fine."

Hermione squealed excitedly as the two of them tried to drag him out of the tower again. After being dragged down the corridors and pushed into the Great Hall. Upon their entrance the entire Hall grew silent for a moment before it exploded into applause and cheers. Harry felt his cheeks burning with embracement as he found his way to the front between Ron and Hermione.

Glancing around the Great Hall, it had been transformed in to an auditorium. The man floor sloped up to the back and the level were the teacher's was had been replaced with a stage and a set of red velvet curtains pulled shut hiding what was behind. A single microphone stood in the middle of the stage.

After Ron, Harry and Hermione had taken their seats, the curtain started to move rapidly. Then they parted enough for a single person to through without letting the audience see what was behind.

Ginny Weasley slipped through the gap in the curtains and walked up to the microphone. She was dressed in an in complete set of the boy's version of their school uniform and her long red hair was pinned up under a red muggle baseball cap. She sent a wink at Harry before speaking.

"Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen, ghosts and most-famous-wizard-sitting-in-the-front-row." Ginny smiled sweetly as Harry sent a death glare at her. "To a production you will never forget.

"Tonight, my friends and I will be performing a musical we put together ourselves. Before we begin, I would like to say a few words.

"First of all, to all our professors, thank you for letting us do this! We could not have done it without your support." Ginny gave one of her famous wicked grins to the audience, nervous laughter broke out.

"Second, to my boyfriend, for not only inspiration but also letting us do this. I don't think he remembers though, it was three in the morning when I asked. And also for defeating Voldemort for us, but that's not as important." If looks could kill, Ginny would be dead where she stood, but all she did was look straight at Harry, gasped dramatically and pretended to faint. Harry scowled.

"Well now, somebody left their sense of humor in bed today

"Anyway, finally, we would like to dedicate this one and only show in loving memory of Cedric Diggory.

"Let the show begin!" she cried before running off stage left.

The light flicked out both in the house and on stage and the sound of curtains being opened was heard. There was a steady beat of notes before a spotlight illuminated a single person sitting on a school trunk. The boy had a mop of messy, tight, black curls and large blue-grey eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses, quite similar to Harry's own. The boy on stage kept looking around sadly as the music introduction continued to play. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and a small, fake lightning bolt scar could be seen.

Harry gasped in shock before turning to his friends. "What is this?" he hissed. They both smiled knowingly and didn't answer him.

"Darren Johnson is quite good, isn't he?" Hermione asked Ron, leaning across a fuming Harry, a few moments later.

"Yes, he is, though he can't compete with the real thing." Ron replied. Harry humpfed and turned his attention from his infuriating friends back to the stage.

Johnson was now standing and singing out with surprising feeling:

_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts_

_To goblins and ghost and to magical feasts_

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need_

_At Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

_I think I'm going back_

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh till we cry_

_Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky_

_No way this year anyone's gonna die_

'_Cause it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_I'll cast some spell with a flick of my wand_

_Defeat the Dark Arts. Yeah bring it on!_

_And do it all with my best friend Ron_

'_Cause together we're totally awesome!_

"_Yeah, cause together we're totally awesome!"_

Ron let out a whoop. Laughter could be heard from the audience, but for Ron's antics or for Robert Crockle. They made quite the duo and meshed well together on stage. Hermione was played by a fourth year Ravenclaw with a nice voice and had her part down to a tee.

Ginny however was not playing herself, surprisingly enough, but even more surprisingly she was played by Susan Bones.

Then three girls entered to the sound of oriental music; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Cho Chang. Susan ran up to Cho and introduced herself in Japanese.

In which Cho replied, "Bitch I ain't Cho Chang!" The crowd gasped and Robert said, "That's Lavender Brown. Racist sister!" Lavender herself said, "That's all right, I'm Cho Chang y'all." In a cheesy, country accent. Harry laughed, the turned red when Darren said, "She's perfect." Ron nudged him and Harry glared at this friend. He had been doing that a lot today.

He continued to watch and admire the acting and the show. Being pleasantly surprised at who was playing what parts and what spins were being put on them.

"Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?" Announced the entrance of the antagonist is a drawling, slightly femine voice. Appearing on stage was a petite, freckle, bleach blonde _girl_? Crabbe and Millicent Bulsrode look to be trying not to laugh and as he _(She?) _strutted on stage.

"No!" Both Ron and the real Draco Malfoy yelled at the same time. Harry nearly died laughing as he realized who it was that was playing Malfoy.

"Hogwarts had really gone to the dog, but luckily next year I'll be transferred to Pigfarts."

The crowd roared with laughter

_This year you bet gonna get out of here._

_The reign of Malfoy, it's drawing near._

_I'll have the greatest wizard career._

_And it's gonna be totally awesome!_

Ginny made a hand gesture like a muggle rock star would. Harry stole a glace over his shoulder at Malfoy and could see him fuming at being publically humiliated like that.

And when Harry thought things couldn't get any weirder, Dean Thomas wandered on stage wearing a purple muggle suit and a white beard. After 'welcoming' the he started rapping the introduction speech. The audience and cast were really getting into it now.

_Gryffindors!_

_Hufflepuffs!_

_Ravenclaws!_

_Slytherins!_

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need at:_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

What!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

I didn't hear you kids!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

And Darren calling out at the end.

"Man, I'm glad I'm back!"


End file.
